1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a device which connects lines of a film-like printed wiring board and lines of a printed wiring board using an open/close type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic device such as a notebook-type PC (Personal Computer), a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a digital still camera or a mobile phone terminal, along with the miniaturization of a body, there has been a demand that a plurality of electronic parts and a printed wiring board must be housed in the inside of a small housing.
As a method for housing the plurality of electronic parts and the printed wiring board in the inside of the small housing, for example, a method which miniaturizes the respective electronic parts and the printed wiring board is known. However, in view of the sophistication of functions of the electronic device and the reliability of operations of the respective electronic parts and the printed wiring board, the miniaturization of the parts and the printed wiring board is becoming more difficult recently.
Accordingly, recently, for example, there has been adopted a method in which the printed wring board is divided into a plurality of printed wiring boards and the respective printed wiring boards are connected with each other using film-like printed wiring boards which are referred to as flexible printed wiring boards. The flexible printed wiring board is a board which forms wiring or lines on a surface of a film-like insulating substrate and is bendable. Accordingly, by connecting the plurality of printed wiring boards using the film-like wiring board and bending the flexible printed wiring board so as to arrange the respective printed wiring boards in an overlapped manner, it is possible to efficiently house the respective electronic parts and the printed wiring board in the inside of the small housing.
Further, the electronic device includes, for example, a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal display for a liquid crystal television receiver set or the PC. In the liquid crystal display device, for example, the film-like wiring board is used at the time of electrically connecting lines on a printed wiring board or a printed circuit board which is arranged on an outer peripheral portion of a liquid crystal display panel and lines of a printed circuit board having a circuit such as timing controller which is mounted on a back surface of a backlight unit which is mounted on a back side of the liquid crystal display panel.
In electrically connecting the lines of the film-like wiring board and the lines of the printed wiring board, for example, the connection may be performed using a bonding material or the like. In this case, for example, heating and pressurizing become necessary for optical alignment or bonding. Further, when a defect such as the misalignment or the like is generated at the time of performing the connection, it is necessary to peel off the film-like wiring board once and, thereafter, to perform the connecting operation again. Particularly, when the film-like wiring board is a cable which serves to electrically connecting the plurality of the lines of the printed wiring boards, the connecting operation is performed in an assembling step of the electronic device and hence, when the connecting operation is performed using the bonding material or the like, an operational efficiency or the operability is worsened. Accordingly, in connecting the lines of the plurality of printed wiring boards using the film-like wiring board (cable), an easily detachable connector is used in general.
The connector is, for example, fixed to the printed wiring board, while leads which are electrically connected with the lines of the printed wiring board are provided to an inserting portion of the film-like wiring board. Further, the film-like wiring board is inserted into the connector so as to bring the lines of the film-like wiring board and the leads of the connector into a contact and fixed state thus electrically connecting the lines of the film-like wiring board and the lines of the printed wiring board.
However, the film-like wiring board is, as mentioned previously, formed of the easily bendable wiring board. Accordingly, in inserting the film-like wiring board into the connector, the film-like wiring board is bent thus exhibiting the poor operability. Accordingly, as a method for improving the operability at the time of inserting the film-like wiring board into the connector, there has been proposed a method which uses an inserting jig or the like (see JP-A-7-296941, for example.